grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Liete
Liete is the High Priestess of Alent, whom Justin first meets through a projection in the Sult Ruins. She inspires him to search for the mystical city of Alent to find the answers he seeks. Liete reappears at certain points on Justin's journey to guide him to Alent. When Justin finally meets Liete in person, he convinces her to join him in the fight against Gaia, and she becomes a playable character. Appearance and Personality Liete has short purple hair with two long bangs coming down either side of her head. Liete is a very slim humanoid with light skin and pointed ears, both of which are pierced. Liete wears a purple hat atop her head with a feather sprouting from the top, she is covered with a flowing purple dress which is open at the chest and a pair of dark purple tights. On her feet, Liete wears a pair of small purple dress shoes. Liete is very kind hearted and supportive to Justin and the party. She spends most of the game offering help to Justin on his quest to get to Alent. When the party finally meets Liete in person, history has set her in her ways and often believes that fate cannot be changed. After leaving Alent and traveling with Justin she begins to learn that she can change her future herself. Background There have been many Lietes over the ages, guarding the ancient city of Alent. There is only one Liete at a time and each one leaves behind a tablet, which is coloured either red or blue depending on whether they have had a happy or sad life. Most of the tablets Justin witnessed were blue, and Liete states that the blue ones began to occur after Gaia was born. The Liete Justin meets created many different images of herself to keep her company while in Alent but they had no real personality. The many Lietes all wield powerful magic spells and can summon monsters from drawings but are not Icarians themselves, as Justin believes at first. Battle Equipment and Stats Liete is best utilized as a supportive spell caster. She has access to unique spells including single-target damage, boosting all party members' statistics and one of the few and powerful disabling spells in the game. Like Gadwin, Liete too can only equip one class of weapon, that being mace. In addition to this, Liete can only equip the staff sub-type. Skills Magic Magic (Level 1) Magic (Level 2) Magic (Level 3) Statistics As some vital statistics of her are pretty low at first, she shouldn't be in the frontline for extended periods. Everything besides WIT is not so high but she can profit from solely increasing HP, VIT and WIT to make her more durable as well allowing her more turns for casting spells. With every level grown Liete gains 2-3 points of Strength and WIT, 2 points of HP, 1-2 points of Vitality and 1 point of Agility. Due to Liete's low flexibility with weapons and magic she cannot gain much Agility throughout the time she is with the party. Battle Speech Spells :Fire: 'Oh raging fire, bring your fury here!' :Wind: 'O twisting winds, come here!' :Water: 'By the blessing of Gods...' :Earth: 'Oh great Earth, show your POWER!' :Lightning: 'O thunderclap in the darkness, come here!' :Blizzard: 'O cold, that freezes all, come here...' :Forest: 'Oh forest... protect us...' :Explosion: 'O explosive power, come here!' :Offensive: 'O evil ones, leave this world...' / 'Suffer the punishment of heaven!' :Defensive: 'By the grace of God...' / 'Lend me the power of the great gods!' Exclusive Spells :Magic Art: 'Go, go, magical art...' *sketches* 'Here you go...' :Star Symphony: 'Everyone, here we go!' :Enclose: 'Holy light, seal those of evil heart!' Skills :Red Shock: 'Here we go... ... HA!' :Enchantment Dance: 'You're MINE! Tralala, lalalala...' After Battle :Person was KO'd: "Is anyone hurt?" :Boss was killed: "Oh! The evil ones are gone!" :Normal victory: "That was rather simple!" :Perfect victory: "That was an easy victory!" Other :Item Usage: "Here we go!" :KO'd: "I can't go on!" :Retreat: "Let's retreat for now." :Failure to retreat: "Oh no! We can't escape!" Other Appearances ''Grandia Parallel Trippers Liete makes an appearance as a playable character in Grandia Parallel Trippers and joins up after defeating the boss of the World Edge location. She can only wield mace based skills just like the original game. Liete also has the power to possess Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Monster magic and is one of the most powerful magic users in the game. Grandia Digital Museum Liete makes an appearance as a non-player character in Grandia: Digital Museum. Liete summons Justin, Sue and Feena to the Alent Museum to collect the missing exhibition items that are located in the several dungeons in the game. Non-Grandia Appearances ''Picotto Knights Liete appears as a playable cocoroid in the Game Arts developed, online action RPG, Picotto Knights on PlayStation Vita. Liete and the other Grandia characters are available to download as additional content within the game. Trivia *Liete can equip fewer weapons than anyone else in the game with only 12 weapons selectable to use *Without counting Justin and Sue, Liete is both the first player character to appear in the story, and the last to join the party. Category:Grandia player characters Category:Grandia Characters